


The Loss of Two Lovers

by NuggsandMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Created a weird species of alien, I’m sorry, M/M, forgive me father, i don’t know what i’m doing, my first angst story, new to this, no detail on them what-so-ever, sorry for so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggsandMe/pseuds/NuggsandMe
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this.





	The Loss of Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations,  
> I’m back again with a longer story! I hope you don’t mind the angst, I’ve been having a rough few days and I just needed to let my frustration out through this. I’m sorry if it’s not that great, this is my first angst story and I sort of regret the choice. 
> 
> Italics- thoughts/expressed words  
> “...”- speaking 
> 
> ((Also, a side note, there isn’t much dialogue, I just write what comes to my head and add on if I don’t like what I read))

 

  On the castle ship, the paladins had received a distress call from a planet, Zafikkion, that was overruled by the Galra. However, the call was about fleeing the planet due to high toxic levels of gases in the air that had released from the minerals that the Galra had mined. Before anything could be done, the group had to save the Zafikkions from termination- and fast.

 This what should have Happened; Lance and Keith would go down to inspect the planet and search for the civilians, then load them into their lions to prevent any more harm. Once they were located, Hunk would then come into the picture, bringing along rescue pods. Pidge would keep watch from the sky, alerting their teammates of any incoming threat. Back at the castle; Allura and Coran would be waiting for the Zafikkions arrival. 

 But that’s not what had happened. Nothing is supposed to be that simple, remember?As Keith and Lance descended down into the atmosphere, they had tracked where the Zafikkions were keeping shelter. They were in a large cave, about ten dobashes from where they were at now. Upon arrival, the surface of the planet was protruding with sharp rocks from the ground. Landing was difficult, but the paladins will soon learn that this wasn’t as big as a challenge from what is yet to come. 

When entering the cave, there were columns that were preventing the cavern from collapsing. The structures were slowly deteriorating, and can crumble at anytime and trap the refugees. So they had to make this mission quicker than anticipated.  
 

“The cave looks like it’ll collapse at any time,” Keith reported to Pidge,“so we’ll have to make this quick. Be at the ready.” After confirmation, the duo hurried inside to scavenge for survivors. “Do you think we can go back to Earth someday?” Lance asked, Keith sighed. “I don’t know Lance, let’s just focus on the mission right now.” Lance looked to the side, feeling dejected. Keith eyed Lance warily, feeling the guilt creeping up on him. Instead of keeping the conversation, he looked ahead of him and kept walking with Lance.

 After many twists and turns, the two had found the rather small group of Zafikkions, but most had fallen ill. Lance had started helping them, explaining the situation. “We’re here to help you, but we need you to cooperate.” Lance and Keith gathered everyone, backtracking to their lions, the ground began to shake. The group of Zafikkikns began to panic, murmurs and yells traveled throughout the cave. The paladins tried to ease their minds, only enough to escort them out.  
 

“It’ll be alright, just run towards those two big lions, get into them and stay there.”  
 

 “You need to be quiet, the cave will collapse if you keep yelling.”

“Voltron is going to help you, you’ll be safe again!”

 Keith had stayed behind, to ensure protection of the Zafikkions. Lance had lead everyone into the lions, and had gone back to retrieve Keith from the falling debris. He gave Lance a hopeful look, and in return, he had gotten a soft and caring smile.  
 

Lance ran inside, looking around for any sign of the red paladin. “Keith! Keith, where are you?” Lance was beyond worried, the cave was surely to give in and he would lose his teammate. Lance couldn’t think straight, _sure he was my teammate, but he could be something more if I had the courage to confess._  Lance shook his head to dismiss himself of those thoughts, _stay focused- I have to find Keith._  
 

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist, not a tick later, and spun him around,“You have to get out of here, it’s not safe. I’ll give you cover, all you need to do is run.” Lance blinked, his thoughts stilled. “You have to come too, you have to stay alive with us and save the universe!” he retaliated. Keith moved his hands to Lance's shoulders, squeezing them roughly and looked him in the eye, “We have to try and get out, it doesn’t matter if I die, Lance, saving a single person won’t matter to saving a whole universe.” He pushes Lance towards the direction of the opening of the cave. Lance was going to protest, but the look in Keith’s eyes held him in place, so he nodded and pulled Keith along with him.  
 

The journey was short lived, a column holding the top of the cave had fallen, and soon enough the rest of the cave. Large boulders had broke apart from the earth, blocking the entrance.  
  
The two shared a look.

They knew that this was the last of them, but why would this stop them?  
Lance had started first, and then Keith soon joined him after a few ticks. They had begun to do whatever was possible to break down or move the boulders. Blasters were fired and metal scraping against rock echoed throughout the cave as well.

Lance and Keith stepped next to each other, both breathing heavily. Oxygen was low, and so was their chance of survival. Lance dropped his hands to his sides, and thought. Thought about how he could’ve just ran and followed Keith’s orders. How they both could’ve made it out. How he could’ve said that he loved him.  
His hands twitch at the last thought and glanced at Keith’s hands. He reached out, gently grabbing his hand. Keith stiffened, and looked at their hands. He relaxed and took a small intake of air, and intertwined their fingers.  
 

 Lance looked at Keith lovingly, tightening the grip of their hands. He took off his helmet, and discarded Keith’s helmet as well, which it the ground with hide as rolled a few inches away. Lance turned his body toward Keith’s, and gathered enough energy and courage to talk.

 “Keith, I know this is so clichè, like straight out of a movie clichè. But, before we go, I wanted to tell you something.” He took a deep breath, “I love you, even from the moment I payed my eyes on you. Sure, I didn’t know you personally. But you were gorgeous. I didn’t love you back then, no, but I loved you when I met you. I first thought you were one of those stuck-up honor students who wouldn’t give a damn about anything or anybody else.

  “I learned that you were selfless, and would do anything for those you cared for. You were brave, cocky, and I aspired to be like you. When I learned who you really were, I dug myself a hole that I couldn’t get out of. I was, _am_ , so in love with you.” His eyes were glossy as he finished, “ and I want you to know that.”

 He leaned and connected their lips. It wasn’t forceful or rough, no, but it wasn’t like they were saying goodbye. It was a kiss Lance would always remember, even more so when Keith had kissed back. They drew apart, looking into each other’s eyes.  
Their love would last forever, it won’t matter if they’re gone. This was an ever lasting love, and they’d be there for one another, through thick and and thin.  
 

This doesn’t last forever, as pieces of rock had fallen from above, crushing the two new lovers. Through the remnants of the collision of the ground and boulders, the two paladins lie, blood seeping through their chipped armor. Coughing ensued, blood spat onto the ground and dribbling down chins. They could hear the static of their helmets as their teammates tried to get a hold them and their situation. But they ignored that. They ignored the pain. Both physical and mental. Who would’ve thought they’d go down like this?  
 

 But Lance was proud, he had finally gotten himself to tell Keith his true feelings towards him. He smiled warily at Keith. His ears were ringing, but that wouldn’t stop him from looking and loving Keith. Nothing could stop that.  
 

 Keith stared at Lance, and he had almost thought he was dead, if not for the deep breaths he was taking. His chest heaved with each intake, coughing at the blood pouring out of his mouth.  
Keith reached out with a shaky hand, and smiled so softly at Lance it was almost like a dream. Lance returned the gesture, grabbing Keith’s hand in his. Their clasped hands fell to the ground.  
 

 Lance closed his eyes, thinking of what could’ve happened if he confessed sooner. They could’ve kissed more, hugged more, _love each other more._  
 

A loud crack was heard despite the planet rumbling loudly.  
 

Lance opened his eyes, the two paladins shared one last look with each other. Keith smiled ever so slightly, his voice trembling with each word,” I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are satisfied with this, and continue to read future stories. Feel free to comment and prompts to suggestions you’d like to see in another story.   
>  I really don’t know what I’d do to the paragraph spacing situation. I literally don’t know what to do about it...
> 
> Best Wishes,  
>  K-I-C  
> ((Side note again, I’m gonna try and do that more, the K-I-C thing, sorry)


End file.
